


The Icing On The Cake

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus approves of Harry's baking efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing On The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote earlier this year, as a birthday present. As always, JKR owns the characters... I'm just playing with them. :)

As soon as Severus walked through the door, returning from a busy afternoon in a rain-drenched London, his keen nostrils detected a delicious smell coming from the vicinity of the kitchen. Harry had shown absolutely no interest in spending his day off perusing potion supplies, electing to stay behind instead, and, clearly, he had not remained idle.

Intrigued, Severus removed his cloak and followed the enticing aroma. Pausing on the threshold of the kitchen, Severus watched, one eyebrow arched, as Harry carefully put the final touches to what appeared to be a large, generously iced chocolate cake.

“You’ve been busy, I see.”

Harry whipped around at the sound of his voice, almost dropping his icing-covered knife in the process. “Severus! You’re back!”

“Evidently,” Severus smirked, moving closer.

“It’s a recipe from Molly,” Harry said, noticing him eyeing the cake with something akin to curiosity. “Double Chocolate Delight. I thought I’d give it a go.”

“Hmm.” Severus leaned forward, examining it more closely. “Perhaps we should have the house elves taste it first.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, playfully swatting Severus’ arm. “I may not be a potions master, but I can still bake—here.” Dipping his finger into the icing to gather some on the tip, Harry held it out to Severus in invitation.

After only a moment’s pause, Severus closed his lips around the digit and sucked it into his mouth thoughtfully, the smooth, dark chocolate melting on his tongue.

“What do you think?” Harry asked apprehensively.

Severus grasped his hand and slid the finger out, ensuring it was licked clean. He noticed, with some satisfaction, that Harry’s breathing hitched slightly, his gaze fixed on Severus’ mouth. “It seems a most satisfactory effort.”

Eyes flicking up to meet Severus’, a pleased grin instantly spread across Harry’s face—coming from Severus, that was the highest form of praise.

“However—“ Harry’s grin faltered for a fraction of a second before Severus continued, dipping his own finger into the soft icing with a wicked glint in his eyes, “I believe it would taste better _here_.” 

He smeared it across Harry’s pink lips and dipped his head to swipe his tongue across them. Harry instantly pressed forward to catch his mouth in a kiss.

“Anywhere else?” Harry asked seductively, pressing closer still.

Severus collected a little more icing on his finger. “Perhaps here,” he purred, dabbing some on Harry’s neck and sucking it off with great relish. Harry hummed appreciatively, tilting his head to provide better access. “And here,” Severus continued huskily, moving down to place some in the soft hollow at the base of Harry’s throat.

 

Ten minutes later, Harry was sprawled across the kitchen table with his legs apart—completely naked save for the odd smudge of chocolate as his body became Severus’ own living canvas—and the cake was looking decidedly worse for wear. At that moment, however, Harry was too caught up in the feel of Severus’ lips and mouth against his skin to care.

“It most certainly tastes best here,” Severus smirked, licking a path up Harry’s rigid erection and dipping his tongue into the glistening tip teasingly. “I also have a penchant for the creamy filling.”

“Take it… please,” Harry gasped, arching up into the touch, and Severus, having teased him long enough, finally complied.

Harry’s hands scrabbled for purchase as Severus took his length in whole and expertly worked it—alternating between licks and sucks, bringing his other hand into play to palm and squeeze Harry’s balls just the way he liked it, varying the pressure and rhythm until Harry was incapable of anything but feeling, his whole body tense and shaking with need, silently begging… waiting. Severus loved nothing more than to see Harry like this—spread open before him, flushed and debauched, surrendering completely. 

Then came the moment that Severus knew so well—when Harry’s expression transformed into one of utter beauty and reverence as he began to fall over the cusp. Severus cherished it every time, felt privileged to witness it, and, when the warmth immediately flooded his mouth, he revelled in the taste that was all Harry.

It took a few moments for Harry’s eyes to flutter open, still glazed with the fading pleasure. He glanced across at the state of the cake, his lips twitching upwards in amusement, and then his eyes shifted back to Severus.

“That was worth baking for.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, running his tongue across his lips before straightening up. “A _most_ satisfactory cake.”

Harry sat up, his hair in complete disarray and his glasses askew, and scooted to the edge of the table, pulling Severus in-between his open legs and dragging his head down for a languid kiss. “Now take the rest of me.”

Severus’ erection throbbed insistently beneath his robes. “I do not believe this table is capable of handling much more _icing_ ,” he replied, eyes gleaming. “I suggest we adjourn to the bedroom. This will, however, provide something pleasant to focus on when you next insist on inviting your friends to dinner.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter and hopped off the table. “Imagine their faces if they knew.”

“I intend to,” Severus smirked, leading the way out of the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, Harry dashed back to fetch the remains of the cake with a mischievous grin.


End file.
